Not Your Expected Ending
by xSabriel
Summary: A different and perhaps unexpected ending to the BW game, leading to...a love story? Or a tragedy? FerrisWheelShipping!
1. Prologue

White had cried. She was usually a strong girl, and had never cried her whole life. But as she stood at the doorway of N's playroom, she found herself unable to control her tears. _He doesn't know what he's doing. He's just been told this, and locked in this room to grow up his whole darn life. And i'm probably his only friend..._

She suddenly lost all determination to defeat N. Maybe if White could let him win...he's just a kid afterall.

"White?" White turned around at his voice, shocked to see that he was standing uncomfortably close behind her.

"N..."

"White...are you okay?" N grabbed her shoulders and looked into her teary eyes, concerned. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I-I'm alright," White mumbled as she hastily wiped away her tears. She looked up at him, and forcing a smile, said as enthusiastically as she could, "come on, we've got a battle to setlle!"

It was an easy battle, and White had won, although half-heartedly. She had used her event Arceus as much as she could, so perhaps N would feel better about losing because she was, in a way, 'cheating'.

White sighed and called Arceus back into its Cherish Ball. N was kneeling a distance away, hugging his Zoroark and stroking it fondly. White took a look at him, and was about to say something, when Geechisu cut in, laughing maniacally.

"You useless fool," Geechisu spat at N, who was still hugging his Zoroark tightly, now rocking back and forth in a trance, his face expressionless. Geechisu screamed, "you're a disappointment, no longer needed in this world! You should never have lived!"

"Enough!" White screamed suddenly, seething with blind fury and pity, "as a father, how could you say that to your son?"

Both Geechisu and N looked up at White, one with shocked rage, the other with a hint of fear and concern. Geechisu quickly recovered. He smirked, "you're not happy? We'll battle it out then!" and he reached for his pokeball. In an instant, N had stood up, reached out, and grabbed his father's wrist firmly.

"Father, please don't do this! Please," N pleaded.

"You! Shut up and go away!" Geechisu violently wrested his wrist away and pushed N to the ground.

"N!" White cried and rushed towards N, but was also pushed away from Geechisu. She fell, her head hitting the stone wall, followed by a stabbing pain in her head, and hints of wetness. She blacked out for awhile, but was brought to by a familiar voice.

"No!" N's voice seemed far away, yet strangely clear in the chaos. She heard Zoroark growling, Geechisu yelling in dismay, and then N's voice again, suddenly a lot closer to her.

"White!" N seemed to be on the verge of crying. He held her hand tightly in his own, and shook her lightly. White felt his soft, warm hands touch hers, and her eyelids flitted open. She saw a sea of blurred colours...tea green...dark blue...Cheren! Then she heard Cheren yelling angrily, "N you bastard! What did you do to White?"

"No...Cheren..." White struggled to speak and focus on her surroundings, despite the throbbing pain that now filled her head. The first thing she saw was Cheren kneeling in front of her.

"White...are you okay? Adeku has taken Geechisu away...don't worry, I'll handle N..."

"No, Cheren," White murmured, "it's not his fault...where is N?"

"He was holding your hand, so i pushed him down the stairs!" Cheren said proudly, and pointed at the flight of stairs he and Adeku had come up from.

White groaned, suddenly a lot more conscious and alert, "oh no you didn't, Cheren! Tell me you didn't!" With that, she got up, struggling to keep herself steady, and stumbled down the stairs as quickly as she could, leaving a puzzled Cheren wondering what he had done wrong.

White found him slumped against the wall, halfway down the steps. He seemed okay, so she heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed on the steps, then crawled painfully towards him.

N heard her groaning, and turned his head around. White had crawled up to his lap and was now reaching a hand out to caress his face. He flinched and grabbed her wrist, "White...you're–"

"N...thank you, and I'm sorry..."

"White?" N looked in horror as her head fell heavily into his lap. She was unconscious.

"White! Wait! Don't die! White!" N cried out helplessly as he held her in his hands, "please...wake up, White! Please..." he pulled her limp body close and kissed her gently, again and again, until he finally realised that it did nothing to wake her up. Then he cried and buried his face in her hair, resigned.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

White woke up to the sound of his steady breathing, clean white sheets, and beautiful rays of morning sun that had found their way in though the shuttered windows. N was sleep in a chair beside her, his head on the edge of her bed. She felt her head; it was bandaged and felt a little heavy, but it was manageable.

As she sat up, N stirred, and yawned. White giggled to herself. He was so adorable when he was asleep, and she found herself stroking his hair absent-mindedly.

"Hmm? White?" N yawned again and sat up straight, wincing as his back cracked several times, "you're finally awake!" he chirped happily, "I thought...you were going to die..." he blushed and instinctively touched his lips. Then he continued, "luckily your friend Cheren said we should send you to the Pokemon Center, because they would know how to revive you–"

"Oh N you silly!" White laughed. Somehow knowing how much N cared for her made her happy.

"And then your friend Black came and told me I couldn't keep you company after your friend Cheren told him what happened, but I might have charmed him in letting me..."

White laughed again. She suddenly felt a strong urge to lean over and hug N, kiss him, tell him she loved him for whatever he had done. White shook her head. _Love him? No, I don't know even..._

"Hey White!" White looked up. It was Black, standing beside N, "you feeling better already?"

"Yup thanks!" White smiled at Black.

"Listen, budd, I need a few words with you alright? Alone," Black emphasized on the last word, saying it rather loudly and eyeing N with displeasure. N got the hint, for he stood up, smiled at White, nodded politely at Black, and left the room. As the door clicked shut, Black sighed and fell into the chair N was sitting in moments ago.

"White, you need to be careful of that N," Black began, "you never know what he's capable of doing!" White laughed it off, "Black, you worry too much! N's a bit weird, but he's really a nice guy! He's my friend, for goodness sake!"

"Just a friend?" Black asked suspiciously, and for a moment, White's heart stopped. _How does Black know?_

"White, you listen to me," Black continued, "Cheren told me, N was holding your hand in the tower, White!"

"Yeah? And so?" White snorted.

"And after you passed out on the steps, he was crying and kissing you! White, that guy's mad!"

White froze. Instinctively, she gently touched her lips, trying desperately to remember what it had felt like. _He didn't do it with my permission. I should be angry with him._ But surprisingly, she didn't feel angered in any way. Instead, she felt stunned. Blissfully stunned.

"White? You okay?" Black asked, concerned. When he received no response from White, he said, "see? I told you there's something wrong with that N!"

"Yes, I'll be careful of him," White murmured dreamily.

Black then stood up smartly, a triumphant smile on his face, "well that's good! I'll get going now. Need to go to Araragi's lab!" He walked to the door and opened it. N was standing nearby, waiting patiently. He smiled at Black, who looked sternly at White. White nodded for Black to let N in. Black glared angrily at N for awhile, before shutting the door behind him.

N sat down again, and gazed fondly at White. He then carefully picked the strands of stray hair from her face and tucked them neatly behind her ear. White took his hand, and entwined her fingers with his. N sat up unnaturally straight, surprised.

"N," White looked sternly into his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green, and locked her with their piercing stare. She was going to get lost in them, but then she shook the feeling away.

"You kissed me."

It was more of a statement than a question. N blushed and looked away, "I…I thought you were going to die…" he hesitated, and then sighed, "You won't hate me for it right?"

"No, N. It's alright," White smiled, "will you–"

"I'm going away after you get well," N interrupted, "to explore the region."

"Huh? You're not going back to the castle?"

N shook his head, "I will only go back to settle some matters, then I will leave."

"B-but what about us?" White cried, you're not going to leave me alone right?" _Or was he?_ Now that White thought about it, she wasn't even sure if N felt the same way about her. N sighed, "so you want me to stay in the castle alone?"

"No no I didn't – I could move in with you," White blurted out. Uh oh. What did I just do?

"Really?" the idea of living with White seemed to excite N a lot, "but will your friend Black allow it?" White laughed, "what has this have to do with him?" _He seems to not know what living with a girl means. Or maybe there are female Plasma grunts._

"That's great!" N bounced happily in his seat, "I'll have everything arranged for you before your discharge!"


	3. Chapter 2

**artist's comment: ummm...sorry i took forever? /trollface**

**no, seriously, i'm going to take forever for the future chapters too. but don't worry! imma keep this story alive till the end. *shot for lying***

**anyway, try to enjoy, despite my limited vocabulary, horrible Engrish, jerky timeline, and short chapter ._.  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

"White! What did I tell you?" Black yelled in rage over the livecaster, "and now you're walking into the tiger's lair!"

"He's a good person!" White retorted.

"No he isn't! He's a pompous pervert prince, and nowhere near him is safe for a girl of 16!" Black screamed, as White tried to cover the speaker in panic, not wanting N to hear what Black was calling him.

"Oh shut up, Black! I'm going and it's none of your business! Bye, you moron!" White snapped as she pressed the button to end the call.

"If what he said worries you…"

"What he said is rubbish," White snapped at N, who was then slightly taken aback by her sudden fury. But still, he smiled, walked over to her, and offered White his hand, "then shall we?" It stunned White for a moment, before she took his hand and smiled, "yes, thank you."

N pulled her up, and then threw a pokeball, releasing Reshiram. He led White to it, and carefully helped her up its back. After ensuring that she was safely up, he gracefully jumped up behind White, and circled his arms around her waist.

White cried out in surprise, but N merely said, "hold on to Reshiram's neck, will you? I don't want to fall off." White quickly bent down and leaned against Reshiram, securing her arms around its neck, before N instructed it to fly to the castle. Reshiram gave a proud roar, flapping its mighty wings and almost knocking the two off, before taking off into the air.

The journey was a comfortable one for White. The air was cold, but Reshiram's fur warmed her front. In addition, N was leaning against her back, his head laid on her shoulder blade. At first, White had dreaded that the unfamiliar weight would make her feel awkward for the whole journey, but somehow it was okay. In fact, she would even admit that it felt nice.

Finally, the castle could be seen, shrouded by clouds and mist. White could make out the rows and rows of windows, neatly stacked upon each other to form to castle wall. It was different from the last time; somehow it now felt more welcoming than it did before. When they landed at the top of the castle, N got down from Reshiram and returned it into its pokeball in one smooth motion. White, who was not quick enough, fell flat onto the stone floor when Reshiram disappeared. N laughed, and went to help White up.

"You need to get used to that," N said as he dusted White's shorts, "I'm the prince – no, the king – around here, so whatever you do, you're in a lower position!"

"I'm your friend!" White scowled.

"And hence I will find a suitable position for you. Can you do magic? You could be the Chief Magician," N started to rant, "or maybe you can be queen, so you're not too far from me –"

"W-what?" White stuttered.

"You don't like it? What about the bishop? Rook? Knight? I think you would make a great knight! Oh, I know!" N's eyes widened in excitement, "you could be the pawn!" and he clapped his hands in glee.

"N," White said, unimpressed, "I will not be things on a chessboard. And I don't do magic either."

"Oh," N looked a little disappointed, "I guess I could ask Concordia about it. She would know what to do!"

"C-Concordia?" White felt a pang of jealousy. _So he's been living in this castle with another woman all along._

"Yeah, father made her my Deputy, to remind me of my duties," N sniffed distastefully, "and she's the one in charge around her when I'm away. Haven't you met her before? She always with her sister Anthea, the Vice-Deputy."

White suddenly remembered, "oh! They were the ones who told me about your chil- um, about you!" _Dang, almost touched a sensitive topic!_

"My childhood?" N laughed. It seemed like he had known all along. "Yes…they've been around since I was born…never aged, it seems. Still as beautiful as ever!"

White stoned, _did he just say they were beautiful? Such a praise from N is rather…odd. _Then she shook her head, willing those thoughts away. _No, stop being a jealous girl! I'm not jealous, I'm not!_

"White?" White jumped at the sound of her name.

"White, are you okay?" N seemed genuinely concerned, "you were shaking your head violently. Was it a bout of fits?"

"Uh no, I'm fine…I was just thinking," White went red from embarrassment.

"Are you sure? Well I'm going to piggyback you downstairs anyway!" And before White could protest, N has bent down and heaved her up onto his back.

"Put me down, I'm too heavy for you!"

"Nah it's okay! I used to do this with Zoroa all the time before he evolved into a Zoroark. Then he got too heavy."

"Be careful, N…" White held her breath as N started to descend the first flight of stairs. She had her hands on his shoulders, instead of around his neck, as she was afraid that she would strangle him. _Or maybe I just don't want to let my feelings, my emotions…_

"Alright we're here. Anthea and Concordia's room!" N pointed at the only door at that level, to their right.

"Whoa their room must be HUGE!" White exclaimed as she got off N's back.

"Yup! But you haven't seen my bedroom, have you?" N grinned, and White gulped, pushing away the thoughts that were beginning to form in her mind.

Come on, let's go see Concordia."

N cleared his throat, then gently pushed the door open. It was unlocked, and swung open easily to reveal a luxurious room covered in pastel coloured Victorian-style wallpaper, and decorated with many ornate lamps. They were almost immediately greeted by Anthea and Concordia, who stepped forward and bowed in unison.

"Your highness," they chorused, in an almost angelic voice, "welcome back to the castle. We apologise for not doing so earlier. We did not receive news of your arrival."

N nodded, and casually waved his hand, "it is fine. I had not intended anyone to know."

"And you are the girl, White?" Concordia asked, which slightly surprised White, who stammered, "uh…huh. Yeah, I-I am White. N-nice to see you again." White held out her hand, but quickly withdrew it when both Anthea and Concordia bowed. She then clumsily returned their bow.

"Pardon us for not taking your hand," Anthea said, "we are not quite used to the greeting of mortals."

"Anthea speaks my mind," Concordia added.

"Eh? It's okay, really," White shifted uncomfortably and blushed. N seemed to be happy that the three of them were 'getting along well'.

"Anyway, the reason why I'm here today…" N started, "I have decided to let White be a part of this castle. She will move in and assume a position starting from today."

"Yes, my lord," the two lowered their heads, "we fully respect your decision."

"Very well. I say, we have not had a queen in a long time, no?"

"Yes my lord. We understand. We will make all the necessary preparations."

"Thank you very much, both of you. If I may, we shall take our leave now. White needs to rest."

"It is our pleasure. We will send someone up at dinnertime. I hope your highness will be joining us for dinner."

"But of course," N bowed, as Anthea slowly closed the door behind him and White.


End file.
